call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS (Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Etienne; French for Assault Rifle from the Saint Etienne Weapon Factory) is a French Assault Rifle in Phantom Forces. The FAMAS was first being designed as early as 1961, and entered production in 1975, as the FAMAS F1. However, in 1978, the Battle of Kolwezi proved the FAMAS F1 was not 'modern' enough, and so, the FAMAS G2 variant is produced. The G2 included an oversized 'grip guard' to allow users with gloves to use the rifle. It also fed from STANAG 30-round 5.56x45mm magazines. More notably, about the FAMAS's features, was the built-in bipod, and the ability to mount a bayonet. The variant depicted in-game is the G2. The FAMAS is unlocked at Level 45, or can be purchased for 10,000 credits. For such a high level, the FAMAS is inferior to most other guns in its class, as well as the PDWs. It has high recoil, which does not help much when the gun is firing at 900 RPM. The gun's only saving graces are the aforementioned high rate of fire, and great hipfire, which could be even more useful at range than aiming down sight, due to the lack of recoil, and the mechanics of hipfire. The gun has okay-ish iron sights. Effective Range For the fire rate, the effective range of the FAMAS is surprisingly long. It can manage to rain lead for longer distances than most other AR's. * 4-hit range: 0-110 studs * 5-hit range: 111-∞ studs * Auto: 170 studs * Semi: 400 studs * Burst: 170 studs Strategies Offensive * The FAMAS is a very scary weapon in CQC- it only takes a split-second for it to chew through your opponent. ** You should be using the FAMAS in solely CQC unless modified to take on ranged enemies. Anywhere outside sheer CQC should be mainly avoided unless moving to a new location. * You really have two options for the FAMAS- rely on luck and hipfire, or ADS and attempt to control your fire. Hipfiring * Hipfiring is probably best when starting with the FAMAS, as its ADS recoil can be wonky and toss your foe out of sight as you chew through the ceiling and back down to the ground. ** It also is great because both the Laser and Vertical Grip- two essential Attatchments for hipfiring- are unlocked earlier on than the aiming Attatchments- i.e. Compensator, Muzzle Brake, etc. * However, hipfiring leaves you severely hindered when it comes to ranged attacks- there's no guarantee at least one of your bullets will hit your target due to the crosshairs not being fully upon your assailant. * Immediately attach the Laser when you unlock it, as it will show you exactly where your shots will land. ADSing Pre-Patch * This is generally recommended for when you do unlock the aiming Attatchments, and not when you initially start out with the FAMAS. * If ADSing while starting out, the Z-Point is a great Optic to use, due to its low-powered scope and how it minimizes the amount of recoil you will receive. Plus, you earn it after just 10 kills! ** If you have a bit more leeway, you may prefer the Reflex sight instead. ** Do ''not ''add high-powered scopes like the PK-A; this magnifies the recoil by a lot, and will cause it to buck! * If you ADS, try to mainly focus your attatchments around just ADSing; the FAMAS will need most of its rails trying to keep the monstrous recoil in control. Post-Patch Defensive * The FAMAS is tough to control at range, even when gearing it for long engagements. It may have a 5-hit kill range, but more often than not most of those shots will be zooming right by you. Take advantage of its Achilles' heel, and stay as far away from your foe as possible! Recommended Loadouts FactionGuerrilla ADS Monster I devised this loadout while the FAMAS was in its early stages- a weaker MP7, per se. It still works now- better than before thanks to its 5-shot radius- but I decided to take advantage of its "buff" and give it a better loadout below. You can still use this, though. * Optic: Reflex Sight- Any RDS will do, really, because you want a low-powered optic to keep the recoil to a minimum. * Barrel: Compensator- The FAMAS has a lot of horizontal recoil, so I try to manage it with one of my favorite Recoil Control attatchments- the Compensator. * Underbarrel: Stubby Grip- The velocity is too much, so I use a Stubby Grip to lower the recoil torque. * Other: Laser- Both Lasers will do. However, I use the Red Laser because I'm so used to it. FFAR (Black Ops 3) Shredder This is the newest, *greatest* loadout I run with it nowadays. It's especially good against high ranks who use the minimap because it keeps you off the map whilst still having damage ballistics similarly to the MP7. * Optic: Coyote Sight (Or whatever low-powered optic you choose)- Again, I use a low-powered optic to keep the recoil to a minimum. * Barrel: R2 Suppressor- Yup. Bumping the FAMAS' damage right back down to its original stats. However, adding the R2 means you keep ''off the map- something the MP7 can't do without turning into a peashooter- and keep those tryhards from hunting you. Flanking ability? Check. Stealth? Check. Shredding noobs in 1v1 combat? Double check.'' * Underbarrel: Vertical Grip (Or Stubby Grip depending on the map)- The FFAR- ahem, FAMAS will specialize in CQC, so I often compliment that with a Vertical Grip. However, if I have to reach a little bit further the Stubby Grip allows me to do just that. * Other: Laser (Or Ballistics Tracker in the Highway KoTH map)- A Laser can let you hipfire with relative ease. However, if you're dealing with camping kiddies in that dark hallway, the FAMAS will do you much more good when you attach a BT, allowing you to make sure nobody can hide from your sight. In Conclusion Pre-Patch The FAMAS is amazing in close quarters, but that's really it. At long range, the FAMAS has too much recoil on semi to fire at a sustainable rate, and does too little damage at range to kill an enemy at range before they have a chance to react. If you want a gun good for long range, but OK for close range as well, pick up a PDW, or any other assault rifle. The FAMAS is OK overall, but is a huge waste of 10,000 credits (and I'm SOOOOO sorry if you spent 1,000 robux on this). The only way to be skilled in using this gun is practice. Post-Patch After the patch, the FAMAS is so much better. The zoom isn't too much, and the FAMAS can be a threat at close to medium-long ranges. Recoil is also fine, which means medium-long range use is plausible. Trivia * This is the first gun in the Beta to have appeared in the Alpha before that has not made an appearance when the Beta began. * The burst fire is almost identical to the M16A4, but with more recoil and less damage. * When you die, the top of the FAMAS' rail will show, even without a sight. When you put on a sight, the sight will show in the death cam as well. * The firing sound is the same as the AN-94's, only higher pitched. * On December 30th, the FAMAS was given a rank 0 unlock, so you could use it at any level. It wasn't mentioned in the update log and was set back to its normal unlock rank within 24 hours. Gallery